koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Omoi Uta
Omoi Uta (念い唄), roughly translated as "Song of Ideals", is one of the four Samurai Warriors character image songs produced for the animated TV series. These songs are accompaniments to the adaptation's alternate parody continuity established in the CD dramas. Omoi Uta is a solo song performed by Daisuke Ono for his main role in the series, Nobuyuki Sanada. Credits :Lyrics: Kouhei Miyahara :Composition: Yuu Horiuchi :Arrangement: SHIKI :avex pictures label Lyrics Kanji= :守る為に戦う― :そう決めた道 もう戻らぬ、と :共に力合わせた :背中預けしお前に 別れ告げる :為すべきこと違えども :二対の瞳 :求むるものは 変わりはせぬだろう :風吹けど 雨降れど :倒れぬ桜の幹になろう :いつかの春に 満開の花見せよう :この心 忘れ得ぬ :過ぎ去りし日への無念 :...嗚呼 :永久(とわ)に抱いて 己の道を往かん :独りでも :守る為に戦う― :そう決めた道 振り返らぬ、と :共に歩み進めた :魂分けたお前に 刃向ける :数多なる命 背負う :ひとつの体 :まだ幕引けぬ 目指すものは、只 :戦より 刀より :皆が豊かである日を描く :争い越えた その先の静穏へ :二叉の道 往けど :掲げた念(おも)い 同じく :...嗚呼 :守るべきもの 互いに違わぬよう :離れても :そう決めた道 もう戻りはしない :風吹けど 雨降れど :倒れぬ桜の幹になろう :いつかの春に 満開の花の下 :この心 忘れ得ぬ :過ぎ去りし日への無念 :...嗚呼 :永久(とわ)に抱いて 己の道を往かん :今は...只 |-|Romaji= :mamoru tame ni tatakau :sou kimeta michi mou modoranu, to :tomo ni chikara awaseta :senaka azukeshi omae ni wakare tsugeru :nasubekikoto chigaedomo :nitsui no hitomi :motomurumono wa kawari wa senudarou :kaze fukedo ame furedo :taorenu sakura no miki ni narou :itsuka no haru ni mankai no hana miseyou :kono kokoro wasureenu :sugisarishi hi he no munen :...aa :towa ni daite onore no michi wo yukan :hitori demo :mamoru tame ni tatakau :sou kimeta michi furikaeranu, to :tomo ni ayumi susumeta :tamashii waketa omae ni yaiba mukeru :amatanaru inochi seou :hitotsu no karada :mada maku hikenu mezasumono wa, tada :ikusa yori katana yori :minna ga yutakade aru hi wo egaku :arasoi koeta sono saki no seion he :futamata no michi yukedo :kakageta omoi onajiku :...aa :mamorubekimono tagaini tagawanuyou :hanaretemo :sou kimteta michi mou modori wa shinai :kaze fukedo ame furedo :taorenu sakura no miki ni narou :itsuka no haru ni mankai no hana shita :kono kokoro wasureenu :sugisarishi hi he no munen :...aa :towa ni daite onore no michi wo yukan :ima wa... tada |-|English Translation= :I fight to protect :That is what I have decided, and I shall not waver :Time to bid farewell to you, :the one who I once fought beside and trusted my life to :Our paths may differ :Yet your eyes and mine :would never look away from what they seek :I shall become a robust cherry tree :that will never fall to tempests or rain :So that someday you can bear witness to its flowers in full bloom :My heart shall never forget :the regrets for days gone by :...Ah, :I'll keep them close forever, while walking down my path :Even if I must do it alone :I fight to protect :That is what I have decided, and there is no going back :Now I point my blade towards you, :the one who once walked beside me and shares a part of my soul :I shoulder countless lives :within me :The curtain isn't raised yet; what I desire is simply :To realize an era where everyone has plentiful days, :not one of war or raising swords :We depart on divided paths :towards the serenity that lies beyond these wars, :but the feelings I had then are still the same :...Ah, :the person I wish to protect hasn't changed, :even if we are separated now :This is the path I chose. There's no turning back :I shall become a stout cherry tree :that will never fall to tempests or rain :So that someday, you can return underneath its blossoming flowers :My heart will never forget :the regrets for days gone by :...Ah, :I'll keep them close forever, while walking down my path :That's all... I can do now External Links *Avex shopping page Category:Songs